What Babysitting leads to
by Inhuman Grayson
Summary: Dick has to babysit Timmy for a couple of days. Where will he take him? THE CAVE OF COURSE. When Connor meets Tim, well, let's just say babysitting can lead to many things...
1. The Batfamily

A/N: I thought we needed a little Batfamily togetherness. This was a prompt on yjanonmeme on LiveJournal. Here's the link to the page it was on: .?page=28#comments

So in this fic:

Dick: 13

Jason: 10

Tim: 6

Damian:3 (Awww...wittle Dami *bite* DAMMIT DAMIAN!)

Bruce: I can never guess how old Bruce is, he's just that good at hiding things from me and everyone

Anyway, hope you like it!

* * *

><p>"Dick, where are we going?" Tim asked as Dick adjusted the mask on Tim's face.<p>

"The Mountain, Timmy, and while we're there you need to call me Robin," Dick replied.

"Do I get another name?" Tim asked sounding like the six-year-old he was. Dick blinked. He pondered the question for a moment before replying.

"You can be Red Robin," Dick replied.

"That isn't too different from Robin. I think I should call you Nightwing since you like that name anyway," Tim stated.

"No matter how much I would like that, you have to call me Robin. It's what the team knows me by," Robin retorted with a smile.

"Fine," Tim sighed. "Are we going now?"

Dick rolled his eyes. He loved his little brothers to death, but they sure could be children when they wanted to be.

"Yeah, we're headed there right now. I just have to get you a utility belt," Dick replied. Dick left quickly to look for an extra utility belt. While he was gone, Bruce walked in completely dressed in the Bat suit sans cowl.

"Bwuce-Bwuce-Bruce! Why can't I go with you and Jason?" Tim asked.

"You're too young," Bruce replied staring straight at the computer.

"Then how come Dick doesn't get to go," Tim asked confused by the situation. None of it made sense, and he hated it when he couldn't understand.

"Because he has to take care of you," Bruce replied.

"I still don't know how you got me roped into this," Dick teased.

"You set yourself up too easily and you're good with children, especially Tim," Bruce replied, a hint of a smile at his face,

"So are you! Otherwise, you wouldn't have 5 children. It's funny the world's biggest loner is actually not alone at all," Dick joked. Bruce glared as he went back to his work.

"One, we can't torture Alfred with leaving Tim and Damian together. Two, it's only for a couple of days. Three, I want to see what Jason is capable of," Bruce said. Speak of the Devil, Dick thought as Jason got off the elevator that led to the Batcave.

"I'm capable of a lot more than Grayson," Jason boasted. Dick rolled his eyes. Why were his brothers constantly trying to best him? He thought so much of them already.

"That is why Bruce chose me for this mission. He knows you're not up to it, and I'm better," Jason smirked. Dick could play along just this once.

"And he has good reason to believe that. I think I'm losing my game. I'll probably have to give up the hero charade soon. Go back to being a normal civilian and you'll be the new Robin," Dick sighed. Jason's demeanor gradually changed from smugness to confusion.

"Wait, what? You're-you're agreeing with me? You-you can't possibly be saying that–," Jason stammered.

"Yeah, what do you think, Bruce, should I leave next month or maybe in the next week?" Dick called out.

"Next month, it'll give the public time to get accommodated to the change," Bruce replied, a perfect actor as always. Tim's face was one of horror.

"Dick, NO!" Tim yelled grabbing onto his brother in a powerful hug (for a Bat-trained six-year-old, anyway).

"No- NO! I was only kidding! Dick, I don't want to be Robin, especially if it means you have to leave. Bruce I was only joking, you don't have to kick him off. You don't! I-I don't want him to leave" Jason yelled desperately. He was horrified at the idea of his brother leaving, and he was angry that Bruce would replace one of his sons so easily. Dick smiled at the affection his brothers showed when faced with the idea of losing one another, even Jason loved him deep down. He grabbed Jason and pulled him into a body-crushing hug.

"I'm not going anywhere Jay-bird," Dick cajoled. Jason's face reddened, but he relaxed into the hug.

"I fell for that one, huh?" Jason replied. Dick nodded.

"If you boys don't hurry up, you're going to be late," Bruce called, a little saddened at having to break up something that warmed the Bat's heart.

"God knows we can't let _that_ happen," Dick pulled Timmy towards the zeta beam gate!

"Wait," Timmy panted, struggling to keep up, "So I'm not losing you?" The reply was lost in a white flash of light, and Dick and Timmy were gone. Jason starred after them for a while before turning to Bruce.

"You love him?" Jason asked to Bruce's back. Bruce stopped in his typing for a second, before replying.

"Don't you?"

* * *

><p>AN: Don't forget to review, but if you do I won't kill/maim you because sometimes I do it, too. XD Anyway, have nice days people!


	2. 4 out of 5 Ain't Too Bad

**A/N: **Thanks for bearing through the wait guys, and thanks for reviewing. Sorry for the (most likely) unbearble wait, but I need Christmas break to come along so I could write more.

Glimare: I took your suggestion into consideration ;)

skatingandcruzing: The fifth child is Cassandra Cain. I believe Bruce adopted her at some point. I haven't read much on her which is why I just mentioned her through subtext.

Anyway, I have something else to confess. I changed their ages. I needed to fit Damian in somehow, so that he wouldn't be an abnormal talking infant (he probably was one. That weird little demon. I love him anyway) So now:

Dick is 13

Jason is 11

Tim is 6

Cassandra is 4

Damian is 3

Mysterious character (hehe suspense) is 6

Hope you like this chapter. Sometimes my stories write themselves, and I read them over and I wonder why I write anymore. ^u^

* * *

><p>Dick was amused that Tim decided now was a good time to hide behind Dick's leg. The computer announced that he had arrived along with his guest.<p>

"I kinda need that to walk, Red Robin," Robin mused. Tim's eyes widened in embarrassment and he let go of Dick's leg grabbing for Dick's cape instead. However, Robin spun around to face Tim, and kneeled so they could be face to face.

"Timmy, it's ok to be scared sometimes," Robin assured. "But I promise I will let no one hurt you, and besides my friends aren't so scary. They're going to love you."

"How come you're afraid of nothing?" Red Robin whispered so quietly that Robin almost didn't hear him.

"Actually, I was this scared of meeting the Justice League when Batman took me," Robin revealed.

"But they're good guys?" Red Robin inquired.

"Yeah, but I was going to be face to face with Superman and The Flash and Green Lantern. Those were some pretty big people for a nine year old and I was afraid they wouldn't like me. Can you guess what happened when they met?" Robin continued. Tim thought it out before shaking his head in confusion.

"The Justice League and I became really good friends," Dick admitted. The corners of Tim's mouth rose up into a small smile. Dick felt utter joy at making his little brother happy again.

"Now come on Red Robin, let's introduce you to Young Justice," Robin called. They walked out of the teleporter tunnel, and the computer announced their arrival.

"Oh Robin, it's good to see you again," M'gann beamed. "Oh who's this?" She stared at the little boy that was dressed in a cute little costume and was standing behind Robin. She couldn't help but marvel at the cuteness of the little boy.

"This is Red Robin, another partner of the Bat," Robin introduced. Tim poked his head out to peek at Miss Martian. The little boy stared in wonder. She was green just like the Martian Manhunter.

"Hello, Red Robin. My name is M'gann M'orzz, but you may call me Megan or Miss Martian," she greeted.

"Hi Megan", Red Robin replied timidly. She beamed at the sound of the little boy, and tugged him into a hug. Red Robin froze for a second and then smiled and hugged Megan back.

"Would you like to try one of my cookies, Red Robin?" Megan asked.

"Sure, I'd love some," Tim replied. Dick groaned internally. Alfred would kill him if he let Tim eat too many sweets.

"Oh don't worry, Robin, you can try some too," Miss Martian added not wanting to leave anyone out.

"Thanks Miss M," Robin moaned. Tim squirmed in Miss Martian's grasp and he jumped to the floor. He walked over to Robin and grabbed onto his hand. As the two birds walked to the kitchen, Miss Martian had to conclude that it was probably the most adorable sight she had seen since arriving on Earth.

"Hey Miss M. Hey Rob. Hey little…um why is there a child in a cave?" Artemis asked confused by the extra person that shouldn't be in the cave, at least by Artemis's standards.

"I'm Red Robin", Red Robin replied a little more boldly this time. Artemis raised an eyebrow at Robin. All Artemis knew was that a child that young should not be fighting crime.

"Red Robin does not patrol the streets yet. Batman is only starting to train him, and he's my little brother, so I suggest you lay off," Dick said in a way identical to the Bat.

"He's young," Artemis continued.

"Age is but a number besides what are we then to the Justice League?" Dick smirked. Artemis glared, but glanced at the young toddler sitting down at the counter. He looked afraid, but of who? Of her? Her eyes softened just a bit. She remembered how her mom had bugged her on being too young to be a hero.

"Sorry kid, I just get worried of others being heroes, too. It's a dangerous job, you know that?" Artemis asked while walking up to Red Robin. Tim nodded and his eyes became sad and serious.

"Yeah I know, my daddy's gone because of Two Face. I know what this life brings," Red Robin replied solemnly. Artemis stared eyes wide. She put a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry, I know what it feels like to lose a dad in one way or another," she replied sadly. Tim looked at her, and immediately gave her a hug. The kind Grayson gives to him when he feels sad. Artemis hugged him back. She has to say she can't hate the kid now, when he's hugging her and knows how she feels. Damn, she's fallen for the kid.

"Thanks, Red Robin, and welcome to the team," Artemis decided. Tim smiled at being accepted by yet another member and grinned at Robin. Dick put two thumbs up and looked away when Artemis turned to glare at him playfully. Kaldur took that moment to enter the kitchen.

"Oh do we have a new member, Robin?" Kaldur asked.

"Hey Kaldur, this is Red Robin, and he's only going to be here for the day. He's not a permanent member," Robin announced. Kaldur nodded and looked at Red Robin. Tim looked away. He had read Kaldur's article on the Batcave's computer, and it had said Kaldur was the leader of Young Justice.

"Hello Red Robin, It is a pleasure to meet another partner of the Batman," Kaldur greeted kneeling down to Red Robin's eye level.

"It's nice to meet you, Aqualad. Can you really control water?" Red Robin asked shyly. Aqualad showed him how he used modified swords to control any surrounding water.

"I bet Aquaman can't do that," Red Robin yelled gleefully. Aqualad chuckled.

"Aquaman has talents of his own," Aqualad reminded. Tim smiles, another Young Justice member has accepted him. Suddenly, the unexpected happens. A small blur runs through the room, but doesn't stop. Another blur comes through and stops in the middle of the room. Wally West. Red Robin knows Wally because Wally's come over more times than he remembers, but he's never seen Kid Flash so panicked.

"Have you seen a blur run past here?" Wally asked and he took off without waiting for the answer.

* * *

><p>Now you may have an idea on who the mysterious character is, however if you don't you'll find out next chapter. ^_^<p>

Anyway, Review if you're not angry with me for taking so long. However, I'll take any cold shoulders in stride. Just blow'em off...or so the Jason in my head tells me.

Thank you


	3. Here come the Speedsters!

A/N: I'm sorry for not posting faster. It's been a helluva week. :D But I'm starting to recover. Thanks for everyone who has reviewed. I do read them, and they do keep me writing. I'll try to post faster. XD

* * *

><p>The fourth time Wally ran through the kitchen, he was carrying a little boy in his arms. The young boy was crying and Wally looked a little scared, but he was trying his best to comfort the little boy.<p>

"Shush…It's going to be ok Impulse," Wally cooed. Robin raised an eyebrow and Wally smiled sheepishly.

"He's my little cousin, but he's got a big backstory," Wally answered, "I'll explain later." He mumbled when he see Robin won't relent in being left out of the loop.

"Wally," Bart cried, "I'm sorry. I thought Aunt Iris's cup was mine. It looked exactly like mine." Wally raised an eyebrow at Bart's lie.

"Ok so I knew it was Aunt Iris's cup, but I thought caffeine wasn't harmful, at least that's what the Encyclopedia Britannica said," Bart explained through his tears. Wally laughed under his breathe. The kid had read through two sets of encyclopedias from the library, and Wally was running out of books to let him read.

"Bart you can't just try out everything you read about. Sometimes experiments can run differently for everyone."

"You mean like how Uncle Barry ran up the stairs and was able to open the door at superspeed, and then you tried it but you couldn't get the door to open, so you ended up-mmph."

"Bart, stop talking now," Wally muttered. Bart looked confused, but Wally just smiled at him. The kid doesn't know when to shut his mouth, but then again, he wouldn't be Bart if he knew.

"Hey who are you?" Bart asked noticing Red Robin for the first time.

"Red Robin," Tim replied.

"Never heard of you before."

"I like to keep myself hidden," Tim smirked, "It's what I was taught."

"Cool," Bart murmured. Wally sighed. Great, they're friends, now Bart would never come back home with him.

"KF? Can we talk in private?" Robin hissed at Wally with a glare on his face.

"Uh…am I gonna get hurt?" Wally hesitated. Robin grabbed his arm and pulled him out of the kitchen and out of earshot of the rest of the team.

"You never told me you had a little cousin. How are Barry and Iris grandparents? Where did Bart come from?" Robin asked.

"Whoa, whoa. One at a time, Rob, I may be a speedster, but even I'm not that fast," Wally joked trying to soothe his best friend. Robin exhales slowly, and smiles at his friend expressing that he's calming down.

"Bart's from the future, wait until I'm done to ask questions," Wally explains, "Bart's from the future, and apparently he's Barry and Iris's grandson. In the future, Bart had a superfast metabolism and it was making him age faster than normal. Aunt Iris from the future kidnapped him to take him back in time to us, so we could help him. I got the idea of running him to exhaustion because it could use up all the hormones and kind of kick his metabolism into running normally, so Barry and I did that, but it was mostly me because we left Barry back at like Mach 6, so here we are now."

"You're a horrible storyteller."

"You didn't ask for a story."

"Yeah, well so what about this time travel stuff, isn't it dangerous?"

"Oh don't even get me started on that. You have no idea how confused Barry and I got trying to come up with a conclusion on how Bart staying here could destroy the universe, but Future Iris just dropped Bart off and left, she had to go back to the future because there couldn't be two Irises at the same moment of time."

"Oh," Robin states simply. It was a bit overwhelming. He couldn't imagine how Wally must feel right now.

"Oh, that's it?" Wally responded.

"Well how are you feeling right now?" Robin tossed back.

"I don't know, dude. I feel like Barry wants to take Bart on as another sidekick, but I don't think Bart's ready. I mean you've seen how impulsive the kid is, and I don't think Bart and I understand each other too well," Wally choked.

"Wally, you've met all my little brothers. You're like a big brother to them, so you have to be a big brother to Bart, too. I'll help you with the understanding thing," Robin replied, "About replacing you, it's about time." Wally glared.

"Just kidding, dude. Barry could never replace you," Robin grinned.

"You think?" Wally asked hopefully.

"Of course, he would miss your ginger-like attributes too much," Robin added with his sneaky little laugh as he walked back to the kitchen.

"Dude!" Wally exclaimed with a smile on his face. Wally laughed and followed Robin back into the kitchen. However, when they got there, the children were gone. Artemis had a look of amusement on her face, Kaldur looked (as he always did) pensive about something intense, and M'gann looked glum.

"Where's Red Robin and Impulse?" Robin asked worriedly.

"Don't worry, Boy Wonder. They're fine. They're with Connor," Artemis was the one to answer. "I think they might like him, especially Tim."

"What are you talking about?"

"Well let's just say I don't think anyone else has been able to get Superboy to smile."

* * *

><p>AN: I've already got an idea for the next chapter. MORE SUPERBOY! Only because his character hasn't been explored fully yet, and I can't wait til Young Justice comes off hiatus. There have been too many hiatuses, and I'm afraid fans are going to get tired, and stop watching and then the producers won't have enough viewers to keep the show going...wow the business of cartoons is intense. Oh..yeah so keep reading, writing, or whatever you do on here, until next time~~~


End file.
